


third week of may

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [30]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Others are only mentioned, rocky deserves it, rocky too, sanha deserves all the love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: When they met with the others and he received the rest of the gifts, Sanha couldn’t be happier on his coming of age, especially since he was surrounded by the people he loved the most.





	third week of may

A body shifted in the dim light, frown etching into his features as another body pulled away slowly, hoping the other wouldn’t wake. The frown was still there so the shorter man, gently replaced his presence with a pillow, leaning down to softly plant a kiss on the other’s head, smiling as the other smiled in his sleep, clutching on to the replacement body in bed. The other tiptoed around the room, eventually leaving after getting ready, casting one last longing and loving glance at the tall body now starfished across the bed. 

 

 

 

Eyes opened blearily, hand reaching out to turn off the alarm blaring from his phone. With a yawn, Sanha slowly observed his surroundings, noting the absence of a body he knew was with him last night. He pouted as he realized it was his coming of age day and Rocky wasn’t there when he woke first thing in the morning. He strained his ears to hear any sounds coming from outside, but again, a pout formed on his lips realizing he was probably the only one left in the dorm, eyeing the empty beds in the room. 

 

MJ and Jin Jin, he knew had some schedules going on and Bin and Eunwoo were busy shooting, but he thought Rocky didn’t have anything on this day, but apparently he was wrong. Everyone was busy, including him, but he thought he’d atleast see them in the morning on this special day, especially since they all promised they’d celebrate. Even with such a day, Sanha felt childish and sulky that he couldn’t even get morning kisses and hugs from the hyungs; one must think he’s spoilt with affection, and one would be correct. He’s used to being the youngest, and even though they tease him a lot (he does it to them too, he wasn’t dubbed as the ‘evil maknae’ for nothing), he knew his hyungs love him and they were practically family anyway, so it was weird whenever they were gone and he couldn’t see them (he should be used to it but he probably never would).

 

 

 

Sanha sighed as the recording for another Idol Radio episode had come to an end. He waved goodbye to the fans waiting at the lobby as he entered the elevator, immediately opening his phone as he saw Twitter notifications and text messages from his family and the members. He opened the messages first, smiling and laughing at the heartfelt and funny greetings. He checked Twitter the next as he rode at the back of the car, his manager getting in the front driver seat getting ready to leave for his next destination. 

 

His heart warmed at the various greetings the rest of the members tweeted. First was Eunwoo with his flowers and video, then Bin came next with perfume (he laughed as he agreed that yes, he was too quickwitted to notice him for trying to surprise him), Jin Jin came next and he blushed at just what was inside the bag (hopefully it’s not underwear because that’s embarrassing, though that might be the purpose and he should have known coming from Jin Jin), MJ had a cake and he salivated at the thought of eating the yummy treat. Last, and he did this on purpose, was Rocky’s tweet, and he felt his heart skip a beat as he read the message, but he scoffed and snorted, why would he cry?

 

 

“ _산하야_ _... 성년의 날 ㅋㅋㅋ _

_ 너도 성인이 되는 구나 _

_ 스케줄 갔다 와서 읽고 울지말고 _

_ 성년의 날 축하한다 _

_ 사랑함 ^^ _

_ # 아스트로 # 윤산하 # 성년의날 # 우리막내가 _

_ # 제일 # 최고다 # 랔디 _

 

_ ENG: Sanha-ya... Coming-of-age day hahaha _

_ You’re becoming an adult too _

_ You’ve gone and come back from your schedule, so read this and try not to cry _

_ Happy coming-of-age-day _

_ Love you ^^ _

_ #ASTRO #YoonSanha #ComingOfAgeDay #OurMaknae #IsThe #Best #RockD” _

 

 

Sanha, after admiring his boyfriend’s selfie, went on to find the handwritten note , and as he read, he was smiling so wide and he was sure there was tears in his eyes. Curse Rocky for knowing him so well, he wasn’t one to cry usually, but when there’s no one around the tears were quick to come. This was the sweetest thing he had gotten and when he gets home, he knew he’s keeping the note for safekeeping forever. 

 

Sanha looked out the window of the car after waving off his manager’s concerned gaze for his tears. He grinned, and despite being an adult, he knew he’d always be the maknae in everyone’s eyes and he’s okay with that, he loved it. Especially if he can get away with things if he played the youngest card, then that’s just for him to know.

 

 

 

When he reached their company, he went into one of their office rooms, deciding to do a special vlive for the Arohas to thank them for being with him and congratulating him on his day. He decided to make origami roses to commemorate such day. When the vlive cut off and he had to start a second one, and he had took a long time to make one rose, he didn’t mind, he was floating on cloud nine and such glitches won’t bring him down. He ended the live soon after, and when he did so, the lights turned off and he just realized his manager had left him a few minutes just before he ended. He was about to get scared when he heard a familiar voice singing one of his favourite songs. 

 

In no time, the lights went back on again and he stared up at Rocky who was grinning at him with a rose in hand, and a familiar note in the other. He returned the smile, before Rocky came close and he pulled the older down on top of him so the other had no choice but to sit on his lap.

 

Sanha hugged the other tightly, inhaling the familiar scent of Rocky, the other returning it while carding his fingers through his hair. They didn’t say anything for a moment, just basking in the silence, before Rocky pulled away slightly, eyes glint with mischief.

 

“Did you cry?” 

 

Sanha rolled his eyes at the question, leaning back into the chair, keeping his arms loose around Rocky’s waist.

 

“Of course not!” Sanha fibbed, because he did in fact.

 

Rocky tapped his nose. “Liar. I asked manager-nim, he said you were crying in the car.”

 

Sanha pouted. “Dang it.”

 

Rocky leaned to place a peck on his lips. “It’s okay, I won’t tell the others that you cried over my note.”

 

“Hyuk!” Sanha whined. “Stop teasing!”

 

Minhyuk giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Alright, alright.”

 

Sanha smiled, his fingers tracing his boyfriend’s skin underneath his shirt, then with a mischievous glint in his eyes spoke. “Little brother huh?”

 

Minhyuk laughed loudly in response. “Honestly? Yeah. Sometimes I forget you’re my boyfriend, because you are too cute and it doesn’t help that everyone treats you that way.”

 

Sanha nodded, he understood what that meant, besides, before they had gotten together, before he realized his brotherly/best friend feelings had turned into more, he knows.

 

“Are you ready for later?” Minhyuk asked, hands trailing down from Sanha’s hair to the nape of the younger’s neck. 

 

“Huh? Where?” Sanha tilted his head, wondering what should he be ready for.

 

“Oh!” The rapper exclaimed, shifting in Sanha’s lap. “It was supposed to be a surpise.”

 

Sanha giggled. “Hyuk, you’re so bad at keeping secrets.”

 

Minhyuk poked his cheek. “It’s because we’ve been so busy, we rarely see each other that I thought they told you ahead of time to make sure you were free. I’m busy with choreographs and writing music right now for other people, I rarely get to see you.” Minhyuk pouted down at the younger, leaning his head down so he was practically laying down. “And you’re so busy with schedules too.”

 

“Baby...” Sanha trailed off, voice apologetic.

 

“I know, it’s okay. I haven’t had any schedules, because the company wants me to focus on choreos and writing songs, which you know, I do love, but sometimes I wonder if our Arohas are disappointed because I’m not out and active as much.” 

 

Sanha felt his heart squeeze painfully and he hugged his boyfriend tighter. Honestly, he wondered why their management isn’t letting Minhyuk go on shows, the older was so talented and he knew the other was feeling ashamed because he doesn’t have any schedules to offer to their name. But oh, how wrong was Minhyuk. Everyone in Astro was so proud of how hardworking he was, and he wished their management would grow a brain and allow him to go on shows.

 

“Hey, don’t say that. Arohas know you’re working hard, I know, the hyungs know. Don’t be so hard on yourself, baby.”Sanha ran his hand down his boyfriend’s back.

 

Minhyuk turned his head towards Sanha’s neck, before murmuring. “I’m sorry, it’s supposed to be a happy day and here I am ruining the mood.”

 

Sanha shifted his head so he can plant a kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead. “Don’t ever apologize.”

 

They became silent, the only sounds were their breathing. It became too long that Sanha thought the other had fallen asleep, until.

 

“I love you.”

 

Sanha smiled, pressing another kiss to Minhyuk’s temple. “I love you too.”

 

“This is an example when I said you have mature qualities, I’m supposed to be the older one who should be able to solve my own problems and worries.”

 

Sanha giggled, “Baby, honestly.”

 

Minhyuk laughed, before getting off the younger’s lap, the latter pouting at the loss. The rapper reached a hand out.

 

“Let’s go. The others are probably waiting.”

 

Sanha nodded and took the hand, getting up from the chair, hooking an arm around his shorter boyfriend’s shoulders, the latter placing his own around his waist before leaving the room.

 

When they met with the others and he received the rest of the gifts, Sanha couldn’t be happier on his coming of age, especially since he was surrounded by the people he loved the most.

 

 

 

 


End file.
